


Fun with Two

by MistressofLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thought, just for a brief moment, that things were finally settling down and coming together. They were back living in New Mexico with Thor coming to live with them. What she didn't count on was Thor bringing down his more-than-slightly crazy brother with the world-domination tendencies and inviting him to live with them. What was it gonna take for a former intern's to stay away from complication? Especially when that complication was six feet of sex-symbol and sass. Darcy's life is about to be turned upside down and taken on a hell of a ride thanks to a certain God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling In

** Chapter One **

 

“Are you kidding me?” Darcy Lewis growled at the out-of-date scrap metal otherwise known as the only photocopier in the lab. With another annoyed snarl she kicked it, hard, (which only resulted in it it hurting like hell,) causing her to swear loudly. “Get your electronic ass into gear and print!”

 

“I love it when you argue with that thing,” Jane’s voice came from around the corner as the scientist with three degrees made her way into the room. Darcy bit back a retort as soon as she saw the steaming mugs of coffee that her friend was holding.

 

“I love it when you make coffee,” Darcy said instead, accepting the steaming cup gratefully. She watched Jane put hers aside and start examining the copier. “Your coffee will go cold long before that piece of scrap works for you,” Darcy warned her after taking a sip. “I wouldn’t waste the coffee,” she added before sitting down and taking another sip.

 

Jane looked over it. “It’ll just take a second. It’s probably some fiddly thing that we’ve ignored,” she said. She began to take bits and pieces apart and examine them.

 

“This should be a cinch for you with your three degrees,” Darcy teased her lightly.

 

Jane looked over at her friend with a slightly incredulous smile. “You’d think so, wouldn’t you? Given the complexity of the equipment I use.” After another minute of examining it, she too unleashed force on the photocopier by slamming her hand against it. “But not for this thing,” she added with a growl. “How can it possibly have died? It has ink, it has paper, nothing’s jammed so what the hell is this about?” she asked sighing and picking up her coffee. She took a sip and looked considerably less frustrated.

 

“It is a pretty old machine I guess,” Darcy conceded. “I mean we did get it in a sale, second-hand for like 80% off.”

 

“Now we know why,” growled Jane. “Though, I suppose we have had it for five years.”

 

“I think it’s retirement time,” said Darcy solemnly.

 

“Scrap yard?” Jane quipped.

 

“Damn straight,” grinned Darcy. “No need for anyone else to break their toe, kicking this thing,” she added.

 

“Oh come on, you have not broken your toe,” Jane pointed out.

 

“No but someone else might,” smiled Darcy.

 

“We’ll take it over later,” Jane said before sipping her coffee. “Once we finally get you onto a salary,” she said with a grin at her friend.

 

“It took them long enough,” Darcy complained as she moved to sit on the edge of a table. “I mean you told them that I was a hard worker, that you’d pay me if you could. Why didn’t they just listen to you? They were quick enough to give you all this fancy equipment.”

Jane laughed. “You’re forgetting one thing, Darcy,” she said. “SHIELD is surprisingly stingy with their handouts,” she said as she sat on another table. “I figured they might want to observe you for a while but I never thought it would take them two years.”

 

“So make that stingy and slowcoaches,” Darcy commented. “Plus they had the added security of me still being in college and getting funds for everything,” she added. “Which I don’t have now…” she added, swinging her legs lightly.

 

“… so they’re finally getting their asses into gear,” smiled Jane. “Well I’m glad you’re getting paid Darcy because now I can feel less bad about ordering you about,” her smile became a grin and she took a mischievous sip of her coffee.

 

“I’m glad you have your priorities straight,” Darcy teased.

 

Jane said nothing at first, smiling and looking around. They sat in companionable silence, drinking their coffees and just gazing around the lab, the views of desert stretching out beyond Puente Antiguo from outside their windows. It had been a popular decision to return to New Mexico; it was warm and despite what had happened two years ago, there were good memories here. Not to mention the skies were better for Jane to work with since there was less light pollution. Besides New Mexico felt like home, for all of them, even Erik who had moved out here with them.

 

“Being in love has changed you,” Darcy randomly pointed out, taking Jane by surprise.

 

“What?” she asked, her eyes slightly widened at the personal comment.

 

“Being in love, it’s changed you,” Darcy repeated. “You seem a lot happier than before.”

 

“Well in fairness, Thor did promise to come back-” Jane began but Darcy shook her head, cutting her off and smiling.

 

“I meant before that; you were always work crazy but now, you’re more relaxed,” Darcy mused. “It’s like work doesn’t matter as much to you. Remember how I used to drive you crazy with my rickety pen that clicked every time I wrote?”

 

Jane laughed in reminiscence of it. “Oh god, that pen….” she laughed again. “Looking back now, I find that funny.”

 

“Well you didn’t then, you threatened to stab me with it, nearly every day,” Darcy pointed out though she couldn’t help a small smile as she did so.

 

Jane giggled a little. “Yeah I did,” she said with pride. “And if you’d kept it one more day, I might have.” That response earned her another grin from her former intern.

 

“Respect” Darcy said offering her hand up. Jane laughed and hi-fived her.

 

“You’re weird, Darcy,” Jane said affectionately.

 

“That is why you love me or you’d have fired my sorry ass by now,” argued Darcy, smirking.

 

“Also true,” Jane laughed. Another silence fell between them for a few more minutes as they sat and finished their coffees.

 

“So, how are things with you and muscle man?” Darcy asked between sips. She grinned as Jane blushed and smiled at the topic of Thor, laughing a little. “That good hm?”

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jane admitted. “Now I know he didn’t just ditch me for two years…”

 

“That is a bonus,” Darcy agreed.

 

“So we’re just, taking it slow,” Jane said. “Starting over, I mean we never did get things off to the right track,” she added.

 

“Probably not the best turn of phrase,” commented Darcy and laughed at Jane’s blush.

 

“Shut up, Darcy,” laughed Jane. “Anyway, what about you and Ian?”

 

“What about me and Ian?” Darcy asked. “It was a fling, that was all.”

 

“So we’re not going to get him flying over here making declarations of love?” Jane teased. “This is crazy town we live in now, that might just happen.”

 

Darcy grinned and sipped the last of her coffee. “Well I do have the magic touch,” she mused.

 

“More like the taser touch,” Jane quipped. “You sleep with that more than you do, men,” she added playfully. She dodged a kick from Darcy. “You know it’s true.”

 

“Yeah well my taser is faithful,” Darcy said without thinking then laughed a little, slightly forced after seeing Jane’s face crease with concern. “But hey, it’s cool and useful. I don’t need a guy. I love being single.”

 

“Yeah well that’s what I used to think,” said Jane. “Then I met Thor.”

 

“Well, I’m happy being single. I can watch what I want, I can be myself and not worry about my figure,” Darcy added, placing her cup down.

 

Jane chuckled. “Well I guess there is that and there’s definitely nothing wrong with being single.” She paused for a while and finished her own coffee off. “I guess what I’m trying to say, and failing I guess, is that you will meet someone.”

 

Darcy smiled genuinely at her friend. “I know but I’m in no rush to find him.”

 

Jane smiled. “Good, make him do the chasing.” The pair of them laughed lightly for a few minutes before Darcy leant forward and started staring at Jane. Jane blinked at her. “What?”

 

“So what are you and Thor going to do then?”

 

“Do? I already said, start from the beginning-”

 

“I mean living wise. Is he going to become like a citizen of Earth? Or is he going to be spacewalking from here to Asgard?”

 

Jane laughed at the image. “No, we talked about it before we came back here. We’re going to live here. He’s going to move into the lab with us.”

 

“Really?” Darcy asked, wide eyed but this was quickly replaced by a devious smirk. “Are you going to share a room?” she grinned.

 

Jane kicked out at her. “Don’t be such a child,” but she laughed anyway as she said it. “Of course. It makes logical sense considering the space here and we are dating.”

 

“Hey now, if you want me and Erik to move out, leave you to your space. Or just me, I know Erik’s a scientist and all-”

 

“Darcy! We don’t want you guys to move out!” Jane insisted. “I don’t know about you but I like us all being here especially back in New Mexico. Part of the reason we left this place was because it reminded me of Thor but now he’s back, that changes everything.”

 

“Exactly,” said Darcy getting off the table. “So I’d completely understand-” she began but Jane jumped off the table and grabbed Darcy’s arms before she could finish.

 

“You are not moving out; that’s an order,” Jane said firmly but her lips quirked.

 

“Oh, well if you insist,” Darcy grinned back. The two women smiled at each other for a moment before Darcy began to wander around the room. “So that was yours and Thor’s mysterious talk huh?” she asked; a mischievously nosy look on her face.

 

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Mysterious talk?”

 

“Yeah, you guys talked, next thing you know, we’re on the next flight out to New Mexico.”

 

“That was because my work is better here with clearer skies and I missed us all being there.”

 

“Why’d Thor have to leave again?”

 

“No idea,” shrugged Jane. “He still hasn’t come back yet but I believe he will this time.”

 

“He better,” Darcy shrugged. “Or he gets tasered again.”

 

Jane grinned at her.

 

“So what’s he gonna do for money, get a job, he’s going to need a passport right?”

 

“SHIELD will set him up but there’ll be no giving him a false identity,” said Jane musingly. “Practically the whole world knows who he is.”

 

“You’ve got a famous boyfriend,” Darcy sang in a silly voice. “Who’s a superherooooo….” she dragged it out, making Jane roll her eyes and follow her around.

 

“Shut up,” the scientist told her affectionately. “Reason number 3 for coming here; small town, less exposure,” she explained.

 

“No close ups for Thor then,” Darcy grinned. She perched on another desk. “So… what’s he gonna do for work?”

 

“Don’t know yet,” shrugged Jane. “Probably something he can use his muscles in,” she said smiling deviously. Darcy laughed loudly at her friend’s expression.

 

“Oh I know that game, you want to see him half dressed,” she smirked knowingly.

 

Jane went red. “That’s not a crime…”

 

Darcy grinned. “Maybe I could drop hints and guide him towards the right job,” she teased.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

“But just imagine him shirtless…”

 

“That’s enough Darcy!”

 

Darcy laughed and swung her legs some more. “So, he settles down here, gets a job, what happens to Asgard?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions, Darcy.”

 

“I’m nosy, sue me.”

 

“I would if I could,” grinned Jane. “But I’d end up as skint as you.”

 

“Low blow. And you never answered my question.”

 

Jane’s grin softened to a smile and she folded her arms, perching on the table next to Darcy. “He doesn’t want to be King, he wants to live here with me.”

 

Darcy stared at her. “Seriously? He’s giving up the throne?”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” said Jane. “I… I don’t know what to think I mean, I kinda feel bad. Without Thor, Asgard doesn’t have an heir.”

 

“Yeah but if he doesn’t want it,” said Darcy. “Nothing good would come from forcing him. Anyway it’s kind of romantic. Besides now you can build a life here.”

 

Jane looked a bit uncertain for a moment but it soon left her face and she smiled again. “Well, we’d like to buy this place someday, once we have enough money or if Thor brings some currency with him.”

 

Darcy raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Buy this place?”

 

“Yeah, we want to stay here and why not?” Jane asked.

Darcy brought a hand to her chin. “And with four of us paying towards the mortgage-”

 

“Three of us,” Jane corrected.

 

“Three?”

 

“You think I’m going to let you pay towards it after I couldn’t pay you for two years?”

 

“Jane, come on, I have a salary now, you don’t have to let me off the hook. I’ll gladly pay-”

 

“No. I couldn’t pay you for two years so you don’t pay rent for two years. If we’re all still together by then, then you can pay something.” Jane told her firmly.

 

Darcy blinked at her. “You would do that? You’re missing out on a lot of money…”

 

“So did you,” Jane said. “And even without the money, you’ve been there with me for the past two years so, this is my way of saying thank you.”

 

Darcy could swear her eyes watered but she closed them as quickly as she closed the space between her and Jane, pulling her into a warm hug that the scientist gratefully returned. The two girls stayed like that for quite a while. Eventually they pulled away.

 

“Shall we take this corpse to the scrapheap?” asked Darcy, gesturing to the photocopier.

 

“Yeah, I guess we could take it before we go to SHIELD.” Jane agreed with a shrug.

 

“Maybe we can get an up-to-date one now?” Darcy asked, getting off the table. “Or mooch one from SHIELD. They want you to have the best equipment right?”

 

Jane followed Darcy round to the photocopier and her eyes lit up. “Darcy, that might be the smartest idea you’ve had all day.”


	2. Preparation and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, Darcy and Erik await Thor's arrival and ponder recent events.

Chapter Two

 

Erik burst out laughing when he saw Jane and Darcy entering the lab, laden with Walmart bags of shopping, far more than they should have reasonably been carrying. Jane could barely see in front of her whereas Darcy was feeling around for obstacles with her foot. This tickled the astrophysicist who stood there chuckling at the pair of them.

 

“What did you girls do, buy the store?” he asked leaning against a desk sipping some coffee from a mug that read; people are geeks too.

 

“Near enough,” Darcy’s muffled voice came from behind her load.

 

“Our fridge wasn’t that depleted, you know, Jane,” Erik said to the scientist, still laughing.

 

“Erik, don’t forget we have a God coming to live with us,” Jane pointed out.

 

“The same God who ate a whole box of pop tarts as a snack!” Darcy added.

 

Erik stopped laughing. “That’s a good point.”

 

“Note that he still doesn’t help us,” Darcy quipped, straining under the weight of her shopping. She stumbled forwards a little.

 

“Yeah Erik, take the hint, we need help,” Jane said, groaning under the weight.

 

Erik grinned and made his way forward. “Well there’s no denying that,” he said, taking some bags from each girl and making his way into the kitchen, with the girls following him.

 

In the time since the gang had left the lab for London, the place had been bought and knocked down, only to be rebuilt in the form of a large house. The house had two stories; five bedrooms on the second floor with two bathrooms. On the first floor was a large open space kitchen/dining room/lounge with another room for recreation. A nice parking area to the side had been added and in general, it was made into a cosier place.

 

After all that work, the owner’s decision to sell so soon had been somewhat of a surprise but a lucky one to the girls. SHIELD bought it for the scientist’s research and use. The only changes the gang had made to the house was using some of the open lounge space for their lab equipment as well as the recreational room. To Jane’s relief, the roof was still accessible for the midnight star-gazing that she liked so much.

 

It took about twenty minutes to pack all the food away and the trio were soon sat around the dining table drinking coffee. Darcy had replaced her shoes with slippers and was still stirring the several spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee. Erik was already halfway through his mug and Jane was nursing hers quietly.

 

“So how long did Thor say he was going to be away this time?” Erik asked before taking a large swig of coffee. “Why exactly did he have to leave anyway?”

 

Jane shrugged. “He didn’t say except it was trouble in Asgard and he’d be back soon.”

 

“But he’s not in trouble for treason anymore?” Erik pressed.

 

“No so I don’t know what else has gone on,” shrugged Jane. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

“You guys went through a major adventure together, two really, he seems really smitten with you,” Darcy said after swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

 

“You say that like it’s so strange,” Jane said in a bemused tone, smirking a little.

 

“It is strange,” said Darcy. “You’re terrible at ironing, you break the toaster regularly and you drink all the milk,” she added.

 

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” Jane responded playfully.

 

“Neither do I but I love you anyway,” grinned Darcy. Jane grinned back and the three sat quietly drinking their coffee for five minutes before a flash of light in the distance caught Jane’s eye. The light was colourful and twister shaped and the impact of it hitting the desert sent a rise of sandy smoke up into the air in the distance.

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Was that?”

 

Jane’s face lit up. “The Bifrost.”

 

Erik put down his empty cup, got to his feet and went for the coat rack to grab his jacket. “Looks like we need to go pick Thor up.”

 

The drive out to the Bifrost site took about ten minutes. Very little traffic passed by in the desert so they weren’t being observed by anyone. As they reached the site, Jane leapt out of the car before Erik had even brought the van to a complete stop. She was halfway towards the Bifrost stamped ground before Darcy had shut her own door shut and followed behind Erik.

 

Only it wasn’t just Thor they were greeting; there were two men there. One was Thor.

 

The other was the sexiest man that Darcy had ever seen.


	3. The Visitor sparks trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Erik are infuriated by the suggestion that Thor has.

Chapter Three

 

Darcy couldn’t help but stare at him.

 

He was well over six feet, much like Thor only a little shorter that the blonde giant. Though he wasn’t as muscled as Thor, he was leaner and had a more graceful look about him. Darcy’s eyes roamed all over him as she checked him out. The most attractive thing about him though was easily his long dark hair that fell just a little past his shoulders. It was sleeker than Thor’s and looked like as though he used product. (Did they even have product on Asgard?!) Darcy was already caught off guard until she saw his eyes; they were an intense shade of emerald and she couldn’t quite tear herself away for a moment.

 

“Darcy, this is my brother Loki.”

 

Thor’s words resounded in Darcy’s head and she immediately recoiled inwardly at the realisation that the hottie she was looking at was none other than Thor’s crazy psychopathic brother; the terror of New York. Outwardly her eyes widened and she took a small step back, a frown creasing her face. In her head a big neon red flashing cross appeared over Loki. Out of bounds for sanity reasons.

 

Darcy frowned some more at him as she took in Thor’s words. Much to her discomfort, Loki was beginning to smirk a little at her as his gaze met hers. “What is he doing here?” she asked in a cool tone of voice. “Shouldn’t he be in some high security prison somewhere? I’m surprised Fury didn’t give him the chair.” Thor frowned in confusion at the reference.

 

Jane stepped in. “Execution device.”

 

Thor took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Now, Darcy, let me explain to you all-”

 

Darcy shook her head. “No, no, nothing good can come from him being here. He’s a psychotic murderer,” she protested.

 

“On what basis of knowing me do you judge that?” Loki smirked. “You and I have never met before now; how are you to know that I am psychotic?” he grinned some more.

 

“Your actions in New York,” growled Erik, “were unforgivable.” He looked to Thor. “I have to agree with Darcy; he should be locked up.” He then looked at Thor. “I thought you said he was dead?” he demanded to know.

 

“Please, allow me to explain,” said Thor. “Is this really the place to discuss it?”

 

“Here’s the perfect place,” said Darcy. “You can bounce him back to Asgard.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” said Thor calmly, “since he has been banished.”

 

Darcy turned away in disbelief. “So not even Asgard wants him and we’re supposed to deal with him?” she asked. “You have to be kidding me.”

 

“Darcy, my brother has made small steps to redeeming himself-” Thor began.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Darcy asked in pure shock. “Were you not in New York at the attack? How can you ever think he can redeem himself after that?”

 

“Darcy’s right,” said Erik. “There’s no going back after what he did.”

 

“But you don’t know what he did during the convergence,” said Thor in loud protest. “He helped Jane and I trick Malekith into taking the Aether from Jane and saving her life.”

 

“The what?” Darcy asked with a dubious expression. “Honestly, I’m starting to think you guys just make random sounds and call them names. First Mijolnir…”

 

“Saving one life doesn’t undo hundreds of lives taken in New York,” Erik growled.

 

Thor raised a hand. “I know and I am not condoning Loki’s actions.”

 

“But you’re looking past them,” pointed out Erik. “You’re practically excusing them.”

 

“The fact Loki helped me at all gives me hope,” Thor growled in frustration. “The Loki you encountered would never have helped me.”

 

“You mean the one that took over my mind and played with it like it was some kind of toy?” Erik growled, growing more and more tense. “You and I are supposed to be friends, Thor. Bringing him here will only lead to trouble.”

 

“Erik’s right, how can you do this to him, Thor?” Darcy demanded with an angry frown.

 

“I can see I’m creating quite a stir,” smirked Loki. Darcy rounded on him immediately.

 

“Shut up, you.”

 

“Oh I consider myself very intimidated by that,” Loki taunted in response.

 

Erik placed his hands on Darcy’s shoulders to hold her back as Thor stepped forward in at attempt to calm things down.

 

“If you’ll allow me to explain, that is all I ask!” He spoke in a louder tone. “Hear me out before you make your judgements.” Darcy and Erik just frowned back at him dubiously. Jane looked around her with a resigned sigh before stepping next to Thor and taking his hand.

 

“Hear him out,” she said.

 

“Why are you sticking up for him, Jane?” Darcy asked. “This guy is the reason Thor couldn’t see you. You should be angrier than us.”

 

“Darcy, be quiet,” Jane hissed. “Just let Thor talk.”

 

“Yes because that’s always a good idea,” Loki sneered. “I’m so confident in his defence.”

 

After glaring at Loki, Thor cleared his throat. He looked around the humans with a sad look in his eye. “I want to make one thing clear. Nothing can redeem Loki completely after what happened with New York. My brother will have to live with that for the rest of his life.” He paused to let his words sink in. Erik and Darcy said nothing but looked very much like they were in agreement over this. Thor glanced at them before continuing.

 

“My brother spent a year in prison for what he did. He would have spent the rest of his life there had the Dark Elves not invaded. They killed our mother.” Thor swallowed painfully and the emotion was clear in his eyes as he seemed to be reliving the loss right in front of him.

 

Jane squeezed his hand reassuringly and the two shared a brief loving glance before Thor turned back to the others. “Father would not allow the Aether to leave Asgard; he’d rather risk our people than my plan to spare the people by taking Jane to an isolated location to get Malekith to draw the Aether out of her.”

 

“So Thor knew we’d have to sneak out of Asgard,” Jane joined in. “That was why he needed Loki. He broke Loki out of the cells and Loki helped us escape Asgard by showing us a secret way out.”

 

“Sounds like Loki, dodgy through and through,” muttered Erik.

 

“Thanks to Loki we made it to Svartalfheim and he helped us trick Malekith into thinking he’d betray us so Malekith trusted him enough to leave him be when the Aether was drawn out.” Thor picked up the explanation. “Loki was convincing in pretending to be the enemy.”

 

“Well that was hardly a stretch was it?” Darcy scoffed which earned her a smirk from Loki much to her annoyance. Such a smirk should not be so infuriatingly attractive.

 

“But when it mattered the most, Loki was there,” said Thor. “Even though Malekith did get the Aether; when he left his henchmen to deal with us, Loki helped fight them off. Not only that but he saved me from meeting the same fate as our mother at the hands of Kurse.”

 

“Oh now this is getting ridiculous,” Darcy muttered. “A bad guy named Kurse. Get some originality people!”

 

Loki was chuckling darkly at her from where he stood. This mortal was rather amusing him with her feisty wit. It made the whole exchange rather interesting rather than tedious.

 

“This all sounds very touching but he let you believe that he was dead,” Erik pointed out.

 

“Of course I did,” Loki scoffed. “Afterwards. At the time I thought I was dying.”

 

“You expect us to believe that?” Erik scoffed in return.

 

“Believe what you like, I really don’t care what you think,” Loki sneered in retort.

 

“Loki,” Thor chided. He turned to Erik. “Do you know how Loki supposedly died?” he asked. “He took an impaling blow from Kurse, who would have killed me otherwise. He saved my life.”

 

Darcy shrugged. “He still didn’t come and help you with the Convergence though,” she pointed out.

Jane frowned. “Darcy, there was no way of knowing where me and Thor had gone. He wasn’t there when I told Thor about Midgard.”

 

“Yes but he could have tried to find you if he’d wanted to help,” Darcy countered.

 

“Exactly. He’s an opportunist, he took his chance and escaped.” Erik added.

 

Loki laughed darkly. “I think now you’re just looking for things to blame me for. But you are right. I am an opportunist. I’d be a fool not to be.”

 

Darcy shook her head. “And Thor wants to bring you here.”

 

“As you can see, little mortal, he already has.”

 

“Oh fuck off you little-”

 

“Darcy!” Jane chided.

 

“If he escaped Asgard then why is he also banished?” Erik asked, turning to Thor. “That doesn’t make complete sense.”

 

“Loki is banished because he returned to Asgard and took the throne, imprisoning Father in the cell where he was.” Thor explained. “Heimdall warned me, that’s why I returned to Asgard. Loki took advantage of Father’s nearness to Odinsleep.”

 

Jane frowned. “If your father is that weak then he shouldn’t he rest and someone else take charge for a while? If you need to go do that…”

 

“It’s taken care of. Sif and the Warriors are caretaking the throne until Father recovers,” Thor explained.

 

“Great, leave the fat, the bitch, the grim and the man-whore in charge of Asgard rather than someone who actually knows what they’re doing,” Loki snidely remarked at his brother. He was taken aback when Thor grabbed him hard by the neck and squeezed tightly.

 

“Those are my friends, you speak so ill off. In your position, it would be wise to shut that mouth of yours before someone cuts out your tongue.” Thor growled at him.

 

Jane placed hand on Thor’s around Loki’s neck, encouraging him to loosen up on Loki. Loki simply smirked when Thor did so.

 

“I believe the Midgardians have a term for that. Whipped.”

 

Thor turned away with a growl.

 

“So basically, he causes shit on Asgard and now we have to put up with him?” Darcy reiterated.

 

Thor looked at them all. “I know this is too much to ask. But being on Midgard did me so much good. I think it’s the best place for Loki too.”

Jane looked uncomfortable and eyed Erik and Darcy. “I’m sorry guys but I think I’m going to support Thor on this one. He has to keep an eye on Loki and Loki did do some good for us.”

 

“What?” Darcy asked.

 

“Are you serious?” Erik asked slowly.

 

“I’m sorry guys,” Jane said.

 

“So basically what we want counts for nothing?” Darcy asked coolly.

 

“That’s not true,” said Jane. She looked at Erik. “Erik, you know I would never risk you and Darcy’s lives unless I thought there was some merit in this.” Erik stared at her, scrutinizing her for the moment. He eyed Loki darkly then looked back at Jane. He sighed and Darcy knew she’d lost him.

 

“Fine. But you keep an eye on him, Thor,” he said.

 

Darcy pursed her lips, pushing back the urge to scream (and strangely cry). She swallowed and turned stalking back to the van again.

 

“Darcy!” Jane hurried back after her.

 

“Save it,” Darcy said as she climbed in. She sat at the back and ignored Loki’s amused smirk as he and Thor sat in the back with her whilst Erik joined Jane in front.  


End file.
